Of Pains and Tortures
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 "Alma Karma" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien luego de un corto tiempo estoy aquí participando para este nuevo mes.**

 **El personaje que estamos apreciando es Alma Karma.**

Bien me gustaría dar varías aclaraciones:

1\. Este fic es un Au.

2\. El fic es por así decirlo una precuela de mi fic Vendetta, el cual fue el fic que participo en el mes de Apreciación del mes de Yuu Kanda. Si al leer el fic se confunden pueden pasar a mi perfil y leerlo.

 **Mis puntos a tratar en este reto son los siguientes:**

 **Rated:** T.

 **Flor de loto:** Loto de color azul (según el budismo).

 **Género:** Angustia.

 **Emoción:** Enemistad.

Espero haber logrado cada una de las cosas que se me pidió.

Antes de dejarlos leer, me gustaría que cualquier error o critica referente al fic por favor que esta sea informada por PM. Sin mas que decir adelante.

Desclaimer: **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 - "Alma Karma" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

El silbido del viento frío del invierno resonaba en aquella enorme casa, en cada esquina de escuchaba claramente en filo de una espada cortar una y otra vez la carne humana. Sus ojos de color celeste resaltaban en su manchado rostro de color carmín, el joven de alta estatura de cabellos violeta miraba con detenimiento la espada impregnada de sangre entre sus manos, sus pasos eran perezosos dentro de aquella vivienda, él y su compañero ya habían acabado con la mayoría de sus objetivos, el chapoteo de la sangre al pisarla sonaba en sus oídos, estas eran unas de las cosas que odiaba y amaba de su trabajo, pero trabajo era trabajo.

Subió las escaleras en dirección a los sollozos que se escuchaban, el joven frunció una de sus cejas, él creía que había terminado con todas las personas en esa planta, pero parece que se le había escapado uno, estaba cerca de llegar hasta un grito de dolor llego a sus oídos, acelero el paso y entro a la puerta que estaba abierta, una sonrisa adorno sus labios al ver a su compañero en igual o peor condiciones que él.

—Gracias Yu, se me escapo— dijo el joven Alma Karma sonriendo a su mejor amigo casi hermano.

—Se más cuidadoso— el joven de rasgos asiáticos dijo a su despreocupado amigo, los años pasan y el sigue igual que siempre.

—Eso es lo de menos— realizo un movimiento con sus manos como restándole importancia— Ya la misión está terminada, es hora de regresar— guardo su espada en su funda, el peli morado miro sus dedos manchados de sangre, sin ningún miramiento el joven lamio uno de sus dedos saboreando el metálico sabor de la sangre.

—Eso es asqueroso— Kanda dijo con desagrado al ver la reacción de su amigo, guardo a Mugen en su funda y se dispuso a irse.

—¡Espérame Yu!— grito Alma, miro por última vez los cuerpos sin vida de sus víctimas, los cuales en cuestión de instantes serán cenizas al momento de que ellos salgan de la edificación.

Alma miraba distraído por la ventana del copiloto, ya bastante tiempo había pasado de cumplir su misión, a pesar de estar todos cubiertos de sangre, la calefacción los tenía cómodos, el chico que miraba moribundo por la ventana, pensaba en la chica que había tenido que vigilar por orden de sus superiores hace unos meses y con la facilidad que esta lo descubrió. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y esta no pasó desapercibida por su compañero el cual lo miro extrañado.

—Ne Yu, ¿Crees que él General Cross no le importe que invite a salir a su protegida?— pregunto Alma con la sonrisa en el rostro mirando a su amigo.

—No estés diciendo tonterías— respondió fastidiado, ya estaba cansado de que le hablara de esa tonta chica todo el tiempo.

—Que malo eres, con esa actitud nunca conseguirás novia— lo miro fijamente— Pero tranquilo yo no te dejare Yu— nunca lo dejara esa es su promesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 - "Alma Karma" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Estaba casi al lograrlo, solo un código más y todo estará listo, ser hacker es hermoso pero es doloroso cuando estas a punto de perder miles de millones de euros por no recordar un simple código binario. Miraba atento la pantalla no perdería todo un día de trabajo por un simple código, suspire de mala gana, tome el teléfono y marque el número de idiota de Bookman.

—Necesito un código — dije esperando la respuesta.

—Vaya el gran Karma necesita mi ayuda— su odiosa voz me asqueaba escucharla, maldito el momento que solicite su ayuda.

—Bookman no estoy para bromas— ya me estaba fastidiando.

—Tranquilo, ¿Recuerdas la combinación que nos enseñó Reveer hace unos años?— pregunto.

—Sí— respondí, pero en si no recordaba nada, aleje el teléfono de mi oreja y termine la llamada sin despedirme.

Me recline en mi silla y pensé, no tenía mucho tiempo para encontrar ese código, perder ese dinero significaría la muerte instantánea. Volví a teclear otra vez, confiando en mi memoria y en las enseñanzas de Reveer, espere a que cargara, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, al ver que todo salió bien respire tranquilo. Deje mi fiel compañera y me arregle para ir a mi clase de hoy. Me gustaba la medicina en especial la anatomía, si ya tienes conocimiento del cuerpo humano, más fácil es desmembrarlos cuando los torturas.

Al llegar a clase todo era emocionante no dejaba de anotar todo lo que el profesor decía, la clase paso sin contratiempo, estaba ansioso por el examen de la próxima semana, espero que me toque torturar a alguna persona esta semana.

—¡Alma-san!— dirigí la mirada a la persona que me llamo, era Lenalee acompañada de Yumeko .

—¡Hola chicas!— respondí a su saludo y me acerque a ellas— ¿Cómo están?— les pregunte.

—Bien, yo pensaba ir a tomar algo— Lenalee respondió.

—Como siempre Alma, me gustaría quedarme con ustedes, pero me quedare este fin de semana en casa de mi padre — ella respondió.

—Espero que te vaya bien— mire a Lenalee, ambos teníamos una misión y debíamos ponernos de acuerdo, pero quería pasar tiempo con ella— ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la casa de tú padrino?— le pregunte y pedí disculpas con la mirada a Lenalee.

—Claro— respondí algo indecisa.

—Por mí no se preocupen, recordé que me reuniría con Allen-kun para ayudarlo a estudiar, Adiós— mire a la joven china irse, le debo una a esa chica.

—¿No vamos?— le pregunte entrelazando nuestras manos.

—Si— su respuesta fue corta, me incline un poco y bese sus labios. Era un rose inocente y delicado, me aleje y su rostro sonrosado acelero mi corazón. Aun con nuestras manos unidas caminamos hasta mi automóvil, la deje en el asiento del copiloto y yo tome el lugar en el del conductor.

Todo el trayecto fue tranquilo, pero había algo que me inquietaba y me decía que no era buena idea que ella fuera a ver a su padre este fin de semana.


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer: **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 - "Alma Karma" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Desde esta mañana había algo que me tenía intranquilo y mi compañera parecía ausente, la misión era sencilla, solo era entregar un paquete a uno de nuestros miembros, nada nuevo, pero había lago que estaba mal, mire por encima del hombro para ver a que distancia estaba Lenalee de mí, a los dos nos separaba un metro de distancia, gire extrañado al ver como dejaba caer su celular y esta se arrodillo en el piso con las manos en su cabeza y llorando, me acerque preocupado al ver su estado.

—¿Lenalee-chan que te pasa?— pregunte sacudiendo su cuerpo.

—El clan Shinjitai está siendo exterminado— me aleje de Lenalee.

Mi cabeza me dolía, sentía como mi pecho se oprimía al grado de no dejarme respirar, esto no podía estar pasando, tome a Lenalee de la muñeca y la lleve arrastrando al automóvil, mi mente no estaba en formalidades literalmente la tire dentro del medio de transporté, tome mi lugar y salimos de inmediato a una alta velocidad, necesitaba aire no sabía que me pasaba, pero no podía respirar, con brusquedad desajuste mi gabardina mientras presionaba más el acelerador, debía darme prisa o sería demasiado tarde. Mire de reojo a mi compañera sus delicadas uñas se incrustaban en el asiento, estaba asustada pero no había tiempo.

Llegamos a la casa del jefe del clan que era masacrado, todos los generales estaban hay manchados del líquido de la vida. Salí del auto, antes ver las edificaciones arder era un deleite, pero ahora era un terror, no lo pensé dos veces, corría lo más rápido que pude y desesperado, abría una puerta tras otra buscándola, esperando que aun estuviera viva.

Escuche su voz, una alegría inexplicable me inundo mi ser, al acercarme me quede congelado, el dolor de cabeza que tenía era inexplicable y el aire me hacía falta otra vez, Yu mi hermano, mi mejor amigo estaba arreglando sus ropas y mi novia estaba desnuda en el piso llorando a mares toda rota y destrozada. Me aleje sin hacer ningún ruido y volví a la salida. Regrese al auto ahora vacío donde mi espada descansaba en la parte trasera, la tome y regrese a terminar con la misión de exterminio.

Las horas pasaron y la misión termino, miraba desde el piso como los asesinos salían de la casa, me levante exaltado al verla salir corriendo, me dirigía a tomarla en mis brazos hasta que la vi como corría a los brazos de Lavi y en ese instante me di cuenta que lo que había visto era real, la que estaba en los brazos de Bookman era su hermana gemela, mire a la entrada de la casa, en ese instante Yu salía con ella en brazos, me acerque, la cara de Yu reflejaba sorpresa, la tome en mis brazos, me senté en el piso con ella y mientras la apretaba a mi, lloraba. Lo único que escuche de Yu fue: "Lo siento". Si una maldita disculpa, la cual le costara lágrimas de sangre.


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer: **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 - "Alma Karma" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Había pasado casi unas dos semanas desde aquel aterrador día, mi novia no quería hablar conmigo y lo que más me molestaba era que Yu se comportaba como si nada ha pasado. En ocasiones me pregunto si él cree si soy estúpido, me gustaría odiarlo pero no puedo, algo no me deja hacerlo. Suspire agotado de pensar en lo mismo, mire la hora y era temprano, podría ir a entrenar y no tendría que ver a tantas personas de la organización mirándome.

Caminaba sin prisa, al llegar todo estaba vacío como quería, me despoje de mi gabardina, la cual deje tirada en una esquina del gimnasio, sin prisas me estire durante un rato pensando con que comenzar. Escuche unos pasos cerca de mí, al girar me encontré con Lavi Bookman con ropa de entrenamiento frente de mí.

—Bookman largo de aquí, quiero estar solo—no tenía ganas de aguantarlo, hoy no.

—Tranquilo Alma-chan, solo quiero hablar contigo— lo mire fijamente, ¿Acaso no había escuchado?

—Pues yo no quiero, lárgate— lo mire fijamente.

—Eres un cobarde Karma— vi como caminaba a mi alrededor— Yo también lo vi, creí que harías algo luego al ver como Kanda dejo a tú novia, pero no has hecho nada— Lavi detuvo su caminar al decir esas últimas palabras, las cuales habían pasado el límite.

—Cállate Lavi y no te metas donde no te llaman— estaba tenso y tenía las manos apretadas.

—Me entrometo ya que esa chica es la hermana de mi protegida, debería darte vergüenza no cumplir con tu trabajo, dime ¿Qué se siente ser degradado?— ese hombre había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Sin dudarlo dos veces le estampe un puñetazo directo en el rostro y uno en el estómago, al ver que aún seguía de pie le propine una patada tirándolo al piso. Me coloque sobre él y seguí golpeándolo, quería borrar su existencia a golpes, luego de un rato y me detuve, lo odiaba con toda mis fuerza, no podía matarlo ya que me causaría problemas.

Acerque mi dedo índice y pulgar, los cuales fui introduciendo dentro de la cavidad de su ojo izquierdo, el cual saque, sus gritos llenaban mis oídos, yo solo sonreía al ver lo sufrir— Dime Lavi-chan ¿Qué se siente perder el ojo izquierdo?— apreté el ojo que estaba entre mis manos al decir esas palabras. Lo mire raro al ver como este me sonreía.

—Es doloroso— me respondió, sentí un fuerte dolor en el fuente de la nariz, me aleje de él, sentí el sabor de mi sangre en mis labios, lleve mis manos al lugar donde mi sangre emanaba, el maldito me había cortado el puente de la nariz.

Lo vi sentado a una distancia prudente de mí con su mano derecha tapando el hueco de su inexistente ojo el cual sangraba, observe la pequeña navaja con la cual me había herido, ambos giramos la mirada a la puerta de entrada para encontrarnos con el General Cross Marian el cual nos miraba con desaprobación.


End file.
